


In My Mind I Call You Home

by trashmccree



Series: Noctis is a goober [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Game(s), and get flustered, nocto pines and sunshine boy is none the wiser, the soft boys do the mouth touch, well it's just noctis having a crush but we all know it's mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmccree/pseuds/trashmccree
Summary: “I’ll volunteer.”Prompto sputtered as his head whipped around to stare at his friend. His mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.“I? I-I, what? D-Do you even know what you’re saying?”Noctis’ own eyes widened at what he just proposed but he sat firm, “Listen, it’s just a kiss right? And what a better friend to do this than me? Consider it sort’ve like a favor to you.”_____aka the babies have their first kiss





	In My Mind I Call You Home

**Author's Note:**

> there are no sad times here my friendos smiles only zone. so this takes place pre-game like during high school times. my good boys do no suffering here. also i'm a slut for pining!noctis
> 
> if anyone would like to fight me or talk to me about how beautiful prompto is ((which i think this fic was just an excuse to describe how cute he is while i use noctis as a vessel)) then you can find me @trashmccree on tumblr and twitter :))))
> 
> also the song the title is from is call you home by kelvin jones !!

_Click._

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut as the flash of a camera interrupted his nap, or his attempt at a nap more like. He was peacefully laying against the unkept sheets of his bed, his arms tucked beneath his head before he was rudely awakened. He peaked one eye open to look back at the culprit who dared to ruin his catnap. 

Prompto sat slightly hovering over Noctis, his camera lifted to his face as he took the photo. He chuckled at the scowl Noctis was throwing him before he lowered his camera, admiring his handiwork.

“This one turned out real good, I just had to snap a pic super quick. The lighting in here was perfect,” Prompto said enthusiastically as he fidgeted with the buttons on his camera.

“Was it really worth it? I’m trying to catch some beauty rest here,” Noctis replied.

“Dude, not like you need it. And don’t you already sleep like 23 hours a day?” Prompto asked.

Noctis sat up, “That’s besides the point. It was gonna be a good nap. It felt like a ripe one.”

Prompto threw his head back in a laugh, “Guess we’ll never know now.”

Noctis pouted at his friend more, the latter remaining unbothered as he swiped through the various photos taken on his camera. Noctis’ gaze soon turned soft as he looked at the boy opposite him. Prompto’s hair seemed to glow from the light that filtered through the bedroom windows, the Insomnian skyline outside providing a gorgeous backdrop. From where he was sitting Noctis could practically count each freckle that graced his friend’s face. Noctis noticed the soft slope of his button nose, the way the corner of his lips would twitch up every now and again in a small smile as he studied his photos, the way his eyes lit up and how they would shift from a soft blue to an even softer shade of lavender.

 _Get it together_ , Noctis thought to himself as he looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck hoping that Prompto hadn’t noticed.

“Yo, check out this pic I managed to get of Gladio when he tripped going down the stairs. Look at his face!” Prompto turned the camera screen towards the young prince who let out a faint snort at his royal shield losing his footing.

_Good. He didn’t notice. Play it cool. Cool as ice. Cool… beans._

“He’d kill you if he knew you took that,” Noctis said.

Prompto waved a dismissive hand in the air, “Eh, I can take him.”

Noctis scoffed, “With what muscles?”

“Do you not see these massive guns,” Prompto lifted his arm up, trying to flex his biceps. “You got front row seats to this sold out show, buddy.”

Noctis snorted as he playfully pushed Prompto’s shoulder, “Shut up. You trying to impress me?”

“Always,” Prompto smiled. “Are you dazzled yet?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Completely wooed.”

There might’ve been some truth to his words.

Noctis leaned back on his hands as he grew quiet. It was always like this. Prompto says something that may come off as flirtatious or he says some off-hand compliment that sends Noctis’ head reeling. He doesn’t know if the blond is doing it on purpose or not. It’s probably just wishful thinking, that has to be it. If his one true friend found out he _might_ have feelings for him, if that doesn’t send Prompto running for the hills then he doesn’t know what will. He didn’t go into this friendship expecting Noctis to have a sort of, crush on him.

 _It’s not a crush_ , Noctis furrowed his eyebrows.

He let out a soft sigh as he looked back up at the boy who seemed to have etched his way into every part of his life. He fit himself so comfortably into Noctis’ life it was sort’ve terrifying. It’s like Prompto was meant to be by Noctis’ side. It’s like they’ve known each other for years instead of months. It was so easy with Prompto. Noctis’ thoughts these days were filled with familiar toothy smiles and the tinkling of a certain freckled boy’s laugh that sounded like music to his ears.

Gods, he needed some air.

“Let’s go out,” Noctis said suddenly.

“Wow, so forward. You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet,” Prompto had quipped back with a cheeky smile on his face.

Noctis pursed his lips in mock annoyance, Prompto not believing his act for even a second.

_He’s doing it again._

“You know what I mean, Blondie. I just, I need some air or something,” Noctis said.

Prompto always seemed to notice when Noctis got into these little moods for a lack of a better term. And he was always willing to help him out, going along with whatever plans the young prince had in store. It’s like Prompto knew what always made Noctis feel better, reading him like an open book.

What did Noctis do to deserve such a caring friend like this?

Prompto stood up, his camera that never left his side hanging around his neck.

“Alright but before wherever it is we’re going this time, can we hit the Crow’s Nest up or something? I’m starving,” Prompto whined.

Noctis stood up as well as they made their way towards the door.

“It’s practically a tradition at this point,” Noctis replied.

“And Iggy already made his daily rounds so he won’t notice us stealing, wait, borrowing your dad’s car,” Prompto wrapped his arm around Noctis’ shoulders, his fingers giving a small reassuring squeeze.

“You’re a bad influence on me, I’m gonna need you banned from the kingdom,” Noctis smirked as he tried to hide the sudden spike in his heart rate.

“That won’t keep me away from you, you know that. Besides, I’m more of an enabler than a bad influence, you’re not as innocent as you think you are,” Prompto grinned.

_Shit, I’m gonna need more than just air._

 

_____

 

Even as the sun was beginning to set lower in the sky it still beat down on their skin as they found themselves in one of the parks in the middle of the Crown City. Families were starting to pack up their picnics and children were growing restless as they started to leave the playground. Prompto and Noctis strolled by all of them, making their way towards a shady tree near a small pond. Noctis sat down with his back up against the tree trunk while Prompto lagged behind, snapping photo after photo of anything that caught his eye.

Noctis loosened his tie, both of them still in their school uniforms. He relaxed against the soft grass, eyes drooping slightly as he tilted his head back to rest against the tree. His eyes flitted around at the birds passing through the sky and the rolling clouds that traveled with the wind.

Noctis thought to himself how today was a great day for taking photos. Not too bright, slightly overcast. Prompto always goes on and on about the perfect lighting and what makes up a good composition for his photos. If Noctis had a gil for every time he talked about the rule of thirds he’d be rolling in dough. But he didn’t mind. Whenever Prompto goes off on a ramble about photography he gets so passionate, his hands gesturing everywhere as he tries to convey his excitement to Noctis. And every time Noctis listened to him. He ate up every word he said because he loved seeing his best friend find something that brings him so much joy. Prompto seemed to shine fifty times brighter when he got this excited. He could rival the sun with how much warmth he radiated.

Noctis looked over and saw the blond boy in question crouched down to the level of two ducks waddling near the edge of the pond. He snapped a picture of the pair before he actually thanked them outloud for letting him take their photo. He grinned over at Noctis before joining him beneath the tree, plopping down right beside him, so close that their legs were slightly pressed against each other.

Noctis gave him a puzzled look, “I hardly think those ducks consented to their picture being taken.”

Prompto nudged his shoulder against Noctis’, “C’mon, they were adorable. It looked like they were on a little date. See!”

Prompto pulled up the photo of the two ducks. They were walking side by side, the glossy green color of their feathers shining even as the sun started to dip beneath the horizon.

“Yeah, and you rudely interrupted them,” Noctis replied.

“Pfft. I just can’t believe these ducks can get more action than me,” Prompto said.

Noctis snickered, “I can believe it.”

“Dude, you were supposed to disagree with me,” Prompto frowned. “Now that I think about it though, we haven’t really been living up to our teenage potential when it comes to ‘action.’”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Noctis questioned.

Prompto pulled his legs up towards his chest, putting his camera aside as he rested his hands on his knees, “I don’t know. What’s the craziest thing we’ve ever done?”

“Well,” Noctis pondered. “We did skip class one time.”

“I remember that. We went to the arcade for half an hour then just took a nap back at your place. Wouldn’t call that being rebellious teens,” Prompto said.

Noctis looked over, “Hey, we steal my old man’s car like all the time.”

“I’m starting to think he knows what we’re doing and he’s just letting us,” Prompto said.

“C’mon though, what’s with this sudden interest in doing ‘teenage things,’” Noctis throwing his hands up to air quote.

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking about this lately,” Prompto idly traced his fingertip against the top of his knee, Noctis’ own eyes following its move. “Sorry for getting so serious all of a sudden, but don’t you ever feel like you’re missing out on normal things people our age are supposed to be doing?”

Noctis nodded, “Well, being the prince and all I can confidently say yeah, sometimes I do.”

Prompto’s eyes started to look downcast, the rich blue turning to a dark navy. Noctis could see some of the light in them flicker away.

“I don’t have an excuse like that, but you do get what I mean right? I-I mean I don’t even go to wild parties, or break any rules, or cause any trouble at school. Shit, I haven’t even had my first-” Prompto quickly stopped himself, his eyebrows shooting up to disappear underneath the hair that fell over his forehead.

Noctis blinked at his friend, waiting for him to continue, but the blond just avoided his gaze and bit at his bottom lip.

Noctis asked carefully, “Your first what?”

Prompto jutted out his bottom lip as he let out a puff of air in exasperation, the wind tickling at the ends of his hair.

“Just don’t, like… Just don’t laugh at me, okay?” Prompto turned to look at Noctis with a slightly worried expression.

Noctis could sense his friend’s anxiousness, “Cross my heart.”

Prompto continued to struggle to get the words out. He pressed his lips together as he puffed out his cheeks, his face still worried as he looked back towards the pond. Night fell around them and the dim, orange lighting of the streetlamps reflected off the water.

Noctis poked a finger against one of his puffed out cheeks, “Just spit it out already. I’m sure it’s not even that big of a deal you baby.”

Prompto sighed as he laid his chin against the top of his knees.

“Fine. I was just saying, well, I-I haven’t even had my first… kiss. Or whatever,” He looked away embarrassed.

“That’s it?” Noctis asked.

Prompto’s cheeks started to grow warmer, the pinkness spreading down his neck, “Wh-What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”

Noctis laughed a little, “That ain’t a big deal. Lots of people our age haven’t had their first kiss yet.”

“Oh yeah? Like who,” Prompto said.

Noctis dragged his hand lazily back and forth against the grass as he took his time to answer.

“Um, me. I guess,” Noctis replied.

Prompto turned towards his friend with a surprised expression, part of his hair falling out of place to slightly settle itself over his eyes. Noctis almost reached out to tuck it back behind his ear.

“Wait, you’re, y-you’re not messin’ with me right? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

Noctis responded, “Completely serious. Why would I lie? Like I said, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“For you! For me, it’s like…” Prompto trailed off as he shook his head. “It’s like why hasn’t it just happened yet? Sometimes I feel like I just wanna get it over with. So I can move on with my life.”

Noctis watched as Prompto’s hands began to grow restless, his fingers fiddling with the wristband on his arm.

“So just do what you said normal people do. You could find some random person at a random party and just make out with them then and there, problem solved,” Noctis suggested.

He recoiled at the thought of that. Prompto finding some stranger to kiss. They wouldn’t even know how lucky they’d be. The thought of Prompto being with anyone just made Noctis feel sick to his stomach.

 _Stop being so selfish_ , he snapped at himself in his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, I technically could do that, but to be honest I was hoping my first kiss would be more special than just drunkenly hooking up with a stranger in someone’s basement,” Prompto smiled sadly. “Here I am complaining about just wanting to get it over with yet I’m the one stopping myself.”

Noctis was afraid of the answer he was going to get but forced himself to ask anyways, “So, who do you want it to be with?”

Prompto ran his hands up and down his calves as he thought about the question.

“I’m not saying we’d have to be in a relationship or anything but just, someone I can trust maybe? I’m not sure, someone I’d be comfortable with. Someone who wouldn’t make me immediately regret my decision, ya know? This is weird. This is weird isn’t it? I’ll stop talking about it,” Prompto rambled.

Someone who was close to Prompto. Someone who understood him. Someone who wouldn’t hurt him.

Noctis was about to suggest something incredibly stupid.

“So, someone like a friend?” He asked cautiously.

Prompto shrugged, “‘spose so. Don’t got too many of those to volunteer themselves to do it though. Forget I even brought this up, it’s a weird thing to worry about or to even think about.”

“I’ll volunteer.”

Prompto sputtered as his head whipped around to stare at his friend. His mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

“I? I-I, what? D-Do you even know what you’re saying?”

Noctis’ own eyes widened at what he just proposed but he sat firm, “Listen, it’s just a kiss right? And what a better friend to do this than me? Consider it sort’ve like a favor to you.”

If Prompto’s face could get any redder he’d be mistaken for a tomato.

“You… Y-You want to… kiss me?” Prompto asked.

“I-I mean,” Noctis lowered his head shyly and rubbed at the hair on the back of his head. “Not that I want to, I-I mean I do! Want, to, that is. I want to. I mean if you’re willing, to do that, then I’ll do it.

Noctis awkwardly cleared his throat as he continued, “Listen Prom, I totally get what you meant when you said you want your first kiss to be special. And even though I said it’s no big deal, I’d want mine to be too. I’d, um, I uh, I’d want my first kiss to be with you.”

Noctis could feel his own cheeks start to darken. This was ridiculous, what kind of proposition was this? He shouldn’t have even said anything. Gods, what an idiot he is.

“You do?” Prompto asked in the smallest of voices, his response wouldn’t have even been heard if not for Noctis’ whole world stopping and becoming silent around him as this whole conversation went further.

Noctis took the leap as he looked up to meet Prompto’s eyes, “I really do. Trust me.”

Noctis couldn’t read the look in Prompto’s eyes, he desperately searched for how he felt about this whole deal. Prompto just looked back at him with the faintest of smiles on his face, seemingly still thinking over his decision to go through with this or not.

Prompto seemed to have come to a conclusion though when he let out a small laugh, like he couldn’t believe what was about to happen next, “Alrighty then, let’s do it.”

Noctis quirked an eyebrow up, “Like, right here right now?”

Prompto turned his body towards the prince, pulling his legs up to sit cross legged across from him, “Now is as good as ever. J-Just hurry up and do it before I chicken out and change my mind.”

Noctis took a deep breath as he mirrored the blond boy’s position, sitting cross legged as well, their knees bumping up against each other’s.

Prompto sat up straight, squeezing his eyes shut as he opened his arms up, “Lay it on me, bro.”

Noctis chuckled, “I’m not gonna kiss you like this.”

Prompto opened his eyes as his arms fell back into his lap, “Then how?”

Noctis nervously licked at his lips, “Just close your eyes again, okay?”

“Hmph, this kiss better change my life or I want a refund,” Prompto said as he did what he was told, his eyes closing and his eyelashes resting against the top of his cheeks.

_Now or never._

Noctis all of a sudden felt the gravity of the situation, his stomach twisting into knots. He was really gonna do this?

He reached out slowly, his hand slightly trembling as his fingers pressed against Prompto’s cheek. He heard Prompto’s breath hitch as his hand cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing against the freckles sprinkled across his face, the look of them more beautiful than any constellation Noctis has seen in the sky.

He was really about to do it. He trusted him enough to let him have something that was so special and memorable to him. The boy who carved his way into Noctis’ chest and squeezed himself around his heart, he wanted this, and Noctis has never felt so grateful in his life.

Noctis could feel Prompto’s skin grow even warmer as his hand trailed down to rest against his jaw. His other hand found itself against Prompto’s slim waist, Noctis’ fingers trying to find purchase against the fabric of his sweater. He leaned in slowly, afraid if he goes any faster he’ll wake up from this moment to realize it’s all just been some elaborate dream. His eyes eased closed as his mouth ever so gently brushed up against Prompto’s soft, thin lips.

Prompto let out a small gasp as he felt his friend’s breath against his face. He startled a little bit but didn’t pull away. He sat completely still waiting for the young prince to continue.

Noctis felt a fluttering in his chest as he inched forward, a gentle push of the lips and they were kissing. It was simple, it was careful, the taste of strawberry faint on Prompto’s lips from the milkshake they shared earlier. But Noctis could feel goosebumps form on his skin as he slotted their mouths together. He heard Prompto make a small noise in the back of his throat as he reached out to grasp at Noctis’ chest, his hand laying against his school tie. Noctis trailed his hand from Prompto’s jaw to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Noctis felt like he was floating on air. Nothing else around him mattered, it was just him and the golden boy who shined so bright and so blinding it was like staring directly into the sun. He could feel the warmth enveloping him as he slowly pulled away, his lips pressing one last kiss to the corner of Prompto’s mouth.

Noctis leaned back, still close as his hands didn’t move from where they were connected with Prompto. His eyes searched the blond boy’s face for any sort of reaction. Prompto’s blush faded a bit but there was still a faint pinkness that spread over his nose. He eased his eyes open as he stared back at the nervous prince. Prompto blinked a few times as he opened his mouth slightly, as if he was going to say something.

Noctis’ hand fell from his neck to rest itself against Prompto’s knee.

“Please tell me that wasn’t horrible?” Noctis asked.

Prompto smiled, “I-It was, uh, cool.”

“Cool?” Noctis mimicked. “That’s all you have to say, that it was cool? Cool is what you say to someone who showed you a picture of their dog, not when you just kissed your best friend.”

Prompto giggled as he lightly pushed his hand that was still against Noctis’ chest, “It was more than just cool, it was, uh, nice. R-Really nice actually.”

Noctis could sense how vulnerable Prompto felt in that moment, his honest answer hanging in the air between them.

“Was it life changing? Are you a whole different person now?” Noctis teased.

“Hey, don’t think of yourself so highly now,” Prompto grinned as he withdrew his hand from Noctis’ chest.

“You saying I didn’t completely charm you?” Noctis asked.

“S-Stop, you’re no Prince Charming ya know,” Prompto looked flustered as he ducked his head down. “But, uh, thanks for that. You really are my best friend, I don’t think I could’ve done that with anyone else.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said, his mood slightly dropping at the reminder that they were just friends. “Anytime. Anything for a pal.”

Prompto threw him one last smile before jumping up onto his feet, “It’s getting pretty late, we should probably head back.”

Prompto held his hand out to pull Noctis up on his own feet. The prince stood there, his grip on his friend’s hand lingering longer than it should have. But Prompto didn’t seem to mind, he simply gave Noctis’ fingers a small squeeze.

“Don’t worry, if Specs catches me sneaking back in I'll just say it was all your idea,” Noctis said as they started to make their way back to the car.

“You’re just dying to get me in trouble aren’t you?” Prompto pressed himself closer to Noctis’ side, the young prince able to feel his warmth all along the side of his body.

If they held hands all the way to the car, neither of them said a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> what's better than this just guys being dudes
> 
> find me on tumblr and twitter @trashmccree !! <3


End file.
